Suitable
by MistressOfRobins
Summary: After gaining acceptance from Bruce Wayne to date his precious son, Wally is finally ready to take Dick out for the first time. While trying not to mess up Batman's strict rules during along the way. [KFxRobin, Slash. BirdFlash. Sequel to: "Worthy".]
1. Part: I

**Disclaimer:**Young Justice © DC

**Pairing:** Kid Flash/Robin (Wally West/Dick Grayson)

* * *

><p><strong>Part: 1<strong>

**-o-**

**Gotham City 2011  
>June 30, 19:10 EDT<strong>

Dick Grayson narrowed his blue eyes at the image that met him in the mirror. To fight bad thugs every single day with his life partly in danger on every mission – that he could handle perfectly fine. However, the Boy Wonder had quickly found out that facing his sudden, quivering nerves was far more of a challenge than anything he had ever faced. Maybe it was because he could just use some of his impressive martial art skills, and his amazing intellect, and crime-fighting experience, and eventually, with his team's help of course, complete the mission. Normally, everything was fine after that.

Unfortunately, nerves could not be fought down that way. They were there and he just had to deal with them until he calmed down, which could be for hours if he was unlucky. The fact that luck had surely been on his side a lot after the unfortunate event of his parents' death somehow didn't assure him though.

With a sigh, the young hero reached out and let his hand slowly glide through the black mass of hair. He was only wearing a towel around his waist, but hopefully he would find an outfit that was decent enough to cover him soon. Firstly, he had to tame this hair of his, or at least make it look somewhat presentable.

This was a big day, or more like evening, for him and he wanted to do his best to look good.

Robin smiled a bit for himself as he thought about it.

It was Friday and this was officially his first date with Wally, his_ best friend_. Sure, they had been on 'dates' before, but that was with the others around most of the time and where they would occasionally just slip away, for so to return somewhat later. Like what they had done a week ago when they escaped to take the Ferris wheel ride at the amusement park.

This time, however, it was just the two of them. Dick smirked a bit while he put his hair in the usual hairstyle, though a bit more on the fine side than regularly. It wasn't the he was worried that Wally would not think he looked great – the speedster, apparently, liked how he looked either way. Kid Flash had even commented he looked nice after missions – the rather wet missions too.

Even so, Dick wanted this date to be perfect. Just him and Wally, a dinner, a movie and maybe a walk – that was the night he was imagining, and yes it was cliché, but he wanted that right now. Just something simple.

Dick always treasured the moments when he could go around, feeling like a completely and utterly normal teenage boy. Sure he had never, not even when he became scared at his first couple of missions, regretted becoming Robin. However, even Dick could miss feeling like a completely ordinary teen at times and with Wally, when they were out together without costumes, without any gear – he _did_ feel like Dick Grayson more than Robin.

Once his hair was the way he wanted it, he quickly went over to his giant closet and opened both double doors. The problem of being the adoptive son of a billionaire was that he had far too many clothes to pick from. Had Wally still only been his best friend then maybe this wouldn't have been such a problem, but things had changed drastically – Wally was far more than a best friend to him now.

"Having problems Master Richard?"

Had Dick not been so used to people sneaking up on him he would have jumped up in the roof, but instead he only turned abruptly, breathing out. "Gees, don't sneak up on me like that," he said to Alfred. The butler simply smiled a bit once he heard it. "What are you doing here anyway? Does Bruce want to talk to me?"

"I was merely curious as to why you spent about an hour in the bathroom, Master Richard. It is very unlike you." Alfred answered as he raised an eyebrow at the fumbling, young man. Dick's head seemed to have dived into his closet and various types of clothing were thrown behind his back. The image was like taken straight out of a movie or cartoon.

"Well, I guess there is a first time for everything." Dick mumbled as he dragged out a black shirt and looked at it minutely. Deciding it was probably one of his best ones, the Boy Wonder threw it skilfully on his bed, away from all the other clothing he had thrown on the floor (much to Alfred's dismay) and then stuck his head into the closet again to look for a couple of jeans.

Alfred watched a bit fondly as the young teen murmured various sentences to himself. He could easily see that Dick was a bit nervous about the upcoming evening, but, unlike Bruce, Alfred found it quite pleasant that young master Richard was going out with somebody. Despite his old age, Alfred really had no prejudices like many from his generation had about homosexuals. As long as Dick was happy then that was what mattered.

Bruce also lived strongly by those standards, but Alfred knew that the Dark Knight just had some problems dealing with the fact that Robin was growing up. Actually, when the trusted butler thought it over, maybe it wasn't the growing-up part that worried Bruce the most. It was probably that he could not stand the thought of Robin's innocence being taken from him, as well as the fact that taking someone into ones heart was a risk – a risk for heartbreak and hurt.

The butler of Wayne manor sighed. After Dick had lost his parents the way Bruce had, the Batman seemed to have grown some sort of paranoia for his boy to go through any form for pain. There was, after all, more than one reason as to why Bruce had trained Dick so he would become Batman's protégé. Sure, the purpose of it had been for Dick to bring his parents' murderer to justice, but it was also so that Dick would be more than capable of protecting himself.

However, his training only helped for physical protection – psychically the Dark Knight could not train Robin or protect him himself.

It was something Dick could only handle on his own – without any preparation.

While Alfred thought over how he could talk Bruce into relaxing more about his adoptive son dating, Dick glanced pleased at his reflection. Along with the black, high-collared shirt, he now wore dark jeans and a crimson jacket. Of course he still had to wear his sunglasses, but even so he found his reflection far more pleasant than usually. He'd done a good job and for a date with Wally it was more than acceptable.

"So, when is Master Wallace coming to see you, Master Richard?" Alfred asked the Boy Wonder as Dick fastened his utility belt into his dark jeans, for so to cover it with his shirt. It was barely visible when he fastened it like that.

"In twenty minutes or so," Dick answered absently. Hereached out for his glasses and placed them on. Now ready, Dick went over to his desk where he picked up his wallet. For a moment he forgot that Alfred was in the room, but soon enough he remembered and turned to look at the butler. "So, is Bruce back yet?"

"Yes, he is in the Batcave, if I am not mistaken," Alfred replied, before making a hand gesture toward the door. "Shall we take our leave?"

Nodding, Dick and the butler exited his bedroom and instead made their way down to the Batcave. As expected, Batman was sitting by his desk, but unlike the usual typing Dick commonly heard whenever he entered the Batcave the Dark Knight was looking at the screen, hands folded and his chin resting on top of them. Albeit Alfred had seen Bruce in that position many times, Dick was more used to finding his adoptive father torturing the keyboard with harsh typing.

Due to his nervousness and also happiness for the upcoming evening, however, Dick barely took notice of it. Instead, he walked up to the Caped Crusader along with Alfred. "Are we disturbing you, Master Bruce?"

Sighing, Batman removed his mask and turned to look at the two others. "No, it's all right," he answered, before eyeing his protégé warily. Dick wanted to roll his eyes by his mentor's far too skeptical look, but it wouldn't have made any difference either way – not with his glasses on. "You look…" Dick could practically see that his elder's eyebrow twitched. "… nice."

"Thanks," the Boy Wonder answered, scratching the back of his neck. "I guess," he added more quietly.

Dick felt awkward. He knew far too well what his father figure thought of this particular evening and it had been quite obvious that Bruce had done his best suppressing that this day had come. He was still surprised that Wally, that idiot (though a handsome one), had been able to convince his dad that he was _worthy of him_ (as ridiculous as that sounded).

That was just something he would have to ask about during their date. After all, he had been curious for quite some time now, but had known better than to mention Wally in Batman's presence. Despite his mentor's stubbornness Dick was confident Batman would warm up to the idea of them together. He just needed time. And if that should fail, then Dick just had to convince him. He was not letting his overprotective mentor ruin this for him.

"Oh, before I forget," Dick suddenly said as he walked over to where he'd placed his backpack later that day when he'd been training down in the cave. He brought up a piece of paper, before walking up to Batman again. "I need you to sign this permission form."

Bruce took a hold of it and while he scanned the piece of paper Alfred mentioned something about making tea. Dick remained in the same position though and instead glanced down at his phone. Wally would be here in about five minutes, but Dick was certain that it would take at least ten more minutes before they were out of Wayne Manor. If Dick knew his adoptive father as well as he thought he did (which was _quite_ well by now), then Batman would want a talk with his date before they left.

"You're going on a fieldtrip."

As usually Batman stated things rather than asking about them. Apparently that was a common trait detectives seemed to pick up on after several years in the crime-fighting business. At least those Dick himself had associated with through his own experiences as Batman's partner.

"Just for two nights," the young hero pointed out. "I'm sure the others will do fine without me if something should occur. Besides, it's not like you won't be able to fetch me if it's absolutely necessary."

Robin was right there, no doubt, but the Dark Knight had to shamelessly admit for himself that he had never been particularly thrilled whenever he didn't have fully control over his son. However, two days out of town and the Team, also meant two days away from a clingy Kid Flash, which, for Batman, was a quite positive thing.

Sure, the cloaked hero had accepted Wally, but the redhead was not on safe ground yet. Besides, Bruce did not trust him with Dick at this moment. Just because the young speedster had made himself deserved to take Robin out on a date did not mean he was worthy of anything more. Until further notice, Bruce did not see Wally West as trustworthy when it came to his protégé and adoptive son. Not in the slightest.

Without a word, Batman signed the permission form and handed it to the young teen. "There," said the detective. "Signed."

Dick was about to thank his mentor, but just then the familiar (although rarely heard) sound of the doorbell to Wayne manor echoed through the Batcave. Wally had apparently arrived.

The Boy Wonder was about to turn around, but stopped in the motion when his father figure said: "Alfred, let our guest inside. Dick, living room."

Said teenage boy scowled a bit, but didn't move as the butler exited the cave to open the door. Instead he crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked displeased at the older hero. "Be nice," he said, before he walked up the stairs.

Bruce just raised an eyebrow at the glare that had been directed toward him, before he pulled his cowl over his head again and followed. A part of him felt a bit peeved that Robin had started talking back to him, but he supposed all teenagers came to that point in their lives.

The Dark Knight met the speedster in the hallway and already by the seriousness of Batman's composure Wally knew he was going to be lectured. Alfred left them be and Kid Flash raised his hand in a wary wave. Being friendly with the Batman was to no use though.

"All right, summarise." Bruce ordered in his usual threatening tone.

"Home by eleven, no superpowers whatsoever, my treat, no removal of sunglasses; got it." Wally replied, saluting the elder hero with raising his hand to his temple.

"_And_?" seethed Batman.

Kid Flash gulped. "Hands above the waist...?"

"That's correct." Batman leaned closer, causing the speedster to gulp. "Or better yet, _hands off_."

"Noted."

"Good."

The Caped Crusader then straightened up and sent a final, warning glare in Wally's direction before he disappeared off to the living room. Even though Wally had expected a talk with Batman he still had caught him off guard. He had sort of hoped that Bruce had loosened up by the thought of him taking his precious son out on a date, but then he got reminded that this was Batman, Bruce Wayne – he didn't loosen up. Never.

Wally, not daring to follow, waited until his date finally came into view. And what a splendid view it was. It was quite apparent that the Boy Wonder had decided to look good for the evening and, as most things Robin had his mind set on, he had succeeded. Even though the shirt _did_ cover a lot of skin, he had to admit that high-collared shirts suited the younger teen well.

Also, the lack of skin showing probably would make Batman's demands easier to follow.

Kind of…

"You look… wow," Wally said, before he even could think over how extremely dorky that probably sounded. He therefore quickly cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck like he usually did when nervous. "I mean, not that you… ya know, dude, you always look good, but…"

Dick's chuckle interrupted him and it was then Wally noticed that the younger hero was actually standing extremely close. Not that the redhead was complaining (the fact that he was taking his best friend out on a date at all was a dream come true), but doing it when Batman could be lurking around every single corner in Wayne manor was not necessarily the best idea Robin had come up with.

"You're a dork, you know that?" Dickr then linked their elbows together. "Now, let's go, before he changes his mind."

Wally, knowing far too well who _he_ was, was more than happy to comply. The two young heroes exited the rich man's residence, and while Bruce Wayne was sitting broodingly in the Batcave he wondered if his protégé would notice if he was to send out some nice, camouflaged robots with cameras. But, he wasn't dumb; he quickly concluded that he didn't need for Robin to hate him for the rest of his life.

But oh how tempting it was…

* * *

><p><strong>°‡°<strong>

"I'm sorry we can't go to a more… impressive place, dude, but you know I'm not a rich kid," Wally apologized sheepishly as they entered Gotham's only Pizza Hut. Since he knew Batman would know (he probably checked Robin's credit card daily) he didn't dare to briefly propose to maybe use some of Dick's money to a more fancy place to eat. He had a good feeling that the younger teen wouldn't care much, but he still felt like they could have started their first date more… romantically.

Then again, it was Kid Flash and Robin – they handled themselves good as long as they were together.

Almost like he'd read the other's mind, Dick answered with a snort: "Pizza is perfect. I have gone a week with nothing but extremely healthy, home-cooked fare. Alfred's been trying to make us eat healthier." The dark haired boy stuck his tongue out. "And I felt I ate ridiculously healthy food _before_."

Wally snickered. "Dude, you need to come over to my place more often if that's the case."

"Yeah, if only," Dick sighed. "I think Bruce has to warm up to the idea of us dating a bit more before I start coming over to you."

"It wasn't a problem before," mumbled the speedster with something that was dangerously close to be categorised as a pout. It wasn't though, because Wally refused to believe that he had tendencies to be whiny. The redhead had long since concluded that he should be lucky he was here, with Robin, and feeling happy just being in the Boy Wonder's presence. Yes, he had no rights to complain right now.

"You're right, but he recently found out that you want to do more than just slap my shoulder or hug me in a friend kind of way," Dick pointed out as they walked into the decent looking queue that waited to get their order. Noticing his date's darkening expression by his last comment, the shorter teen chose to continue. "But I'm sure he'll come around, KF; no problem. It just takes time for him to… get used to the thought."

Putting on one of his characteristic grins, Wally's green eyes glanced at him. "I know, I know and since it's for you, dude…" Despite Batman's _recommendation_, the speedster wrapped his arm around Dick's shoulder. "… I'll wait for him to come around forever, if I have to. There's no way I'll let you go now that I've got you."

Dick tried hard to deny how that comment made him feel all giddy inside, which was uncomfortable, yet exciting at the same time, but he saw no point in doing that after a while. He couldn't help it.

"Sap," he murmured, and nudged Wally who simply snickered.

They ordered a big pizza to share, their sodas and then they sat down by a free table, both gazing at the other from the opposite end. "Rob, it's a shame you'll have to wear those sunglasses," said Wally, leaning his weight on his elbows, which rested on the tabletop. "It's... nicer to look into your eyes."

Dick sighed in agreement. He had a feeling that particular topic would be heavily discussed on their dates. The Boy Wonder decided then that he perhaps would remove them later on, but not out in the open like this. Besides, Wally could deal with it. Despite the other boy's obvious dislike in how many rules came with dating him, it was easy for Dick to see that Wally felt content just being in his presence.

"So, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," Dick spoke up. Kid Flash blinked at him, as if saying 'go on' and the younger hero continued. "When you talked to Bruce, what exactly did he make you do? I've heard a lot of… rumours about what happened to some of the other guys, but I never directly heard what he did."

The wince that came from his date made Robin sigh. He had a feeling Batman's _tests_ weren't of the nice kind and he also was pretty certain Wally had not been allowed to use any of his superpowers when enduring them.

"It wasn't _that_ bad… was it?" Robin asked, sounding like he was trying to convince himself more than Wally.

"Well… I can't say, that running without my superpowers around a field, while Batman throws obstacles at me, for so to have to endure a _very_ long, intimidating question-round and have the pressure of knowing that _one_ wrong answer will lead to a downfall was the most enjoyable things I've done." The redhead paused a bit. "… but I guess it wasn't as bad for me as it was for others. I mean, I'm a superhero. I'm used to these sort of things; kinda." Wally leaned back in his chair, hands crossed. "Not that I'm worried about the earlier guys or girls or whatever that wanted to date you. They got what they deserved."

Once again Dick felt that Wally flashed something that was dangerously close to a pout. However, instead of commenting on it he put his elbow on the tabletop and let his chin rest in the palm of his hand. "You're cute when you're jealous, KF. Just so you know," he said, chuckling that signature laughter of his that felt daunting in battle, but sounded cheerful and a bit mocking when he was Dick or simply Robin off duty.

"Dude, what the hell makes you think I'm _jealous_?" Kid Flash defended, pointing a finger at his companion whose smile just stretched wider and wider for each passing moment. Watching the older teen getting all defensive when he thought of Dick being with another, it was kind of amusing. It also made Dick feel satisfied. Jealousy wasn't _always_ a bad thing. Kid Flash, on the other hand, looked rather _underwhelmed._

"Well, the fact that you're _almost_ pouting whenever it's mentioned that other people was interested in me gives that jealousy away," said Dick with a wide grin. "Not that I don't find it… sweet."

"Dude, I don't do sweet."

"_Dude_, you are – take it or leave it."

There was a long pause as their pizza was served, just to not give anything away. Sometimes their dialogues could be rather suspicious if people were eavesdropping, so as careful as they'd been taught to be they kept silent until the waitress was gone and each had taken at least one bite of their slice of pizza.

"_Are_," Kid Flash suddenly mumbled.

"Huh?" Dick blinked at him with a bewildered look.

"_Are,_" repeated the older boy. "Guys, girls, they _are_, in fact, interested in you. There's no 'was' involved. Come on, Dick, I'm not stupid. Just because we don't attend the same school I have met up with you before, I have seen things. I'm not the only one who looks at you, so you don't have to be so humble."

Silence emitted once again, before the speedster was snapped out of his thoughts when a hand gently gripped his own. The fingers of the Boy Wonder curled gently around his as he tugged the arm closer to himself. Kid Flash felt that delightful, tingling feeling he just loved spread throughout his body. It was a common emotion to feel whenever Dick touched him, which made it even harder to follow Batman's orders.

Green eyes looked intensely at the sunglasses and the delight subsided a bit. Instead the young hero felt something bittersweet dwell up in him. He had Robin, yes – the Boy Wonder wanted him and only him. However, despite how close they had become it also felt that he still had many miles to run before he truly _had_ Dick. After all, as long as Daddy Bats continued to be overprotective he could only touch Dick's hand and sometimes, if he was lucky, wrap an arm around his shoulder.

Also, those damn sunglasses blocked the view he just adored. He found it unfair that the younger teen's classmates, schoolmates, teachers – people he hadn't even spoken to – was able to see his beautiful, dark blue eyes when he was Dick. Those deep, orbs made him want to just stare into them forever, but, as Kid Flash, he wasn't allowed. It aggravated him greatly and yet he saw the logic. He wasn't an ignorant fifteen-year-old anymore. Just one year with his team and he'd already grown a lot when it came to maturity.

He still wished Batman could do some exceptions though. As Wally West and Dick Grayson, superhero rules and norms should be ignored to a certain extent.

"Eat," Dick suddenly said softly and pointed at Wally's almost untouched slice of pizza. Just the mere fact that the speedster hadn't thrown himself over the food should be worrying. "I know you want to. Just relax okay. This is new to the both of us, dude; you're not the only one who feels insecure and some sort of bittersweet feeling with this relationship." Robin's eyes turned to his lap and he bit his lip. "But I want this to work, far more than I want it to fail. Therefore we'll figure it out. Just like we always do."

A genuine grin found its way to the other's face. "As Dick and Wally? Or… Rob and KF?"

"Heh, as both. Because that's what we are…" Dick squeezed Wally's hand. "… _both_."

The rest of the evening went faster than the boys really had wanted it to. After their dinner, they had watched a movie, but neither had really paid much attention. Instead, their fingers had, innocently, found each other and began stroking. Becoming more daring, Robin had laid his head on the speedster's shoulder, causing Wally's heart to go ballistic. True, he could _run_ fast, but his heart could beat much faster than he could run. At least that was what it felt like at this moment.

Afterwards, the two of them hadn't let go of each other's hands. They had decided to take a walk through the park of Gotham City; the park that held so many memories. The streetlights had been turned on long time ago and were the only light they had as they walked together. It had become chillier and night clouds had covered the moon. It was perfect though and Dick felt pleased when he briefly noticed that his nerves had been calm throughout their whole date so far.

"This feels nice," Dick commented as they stopped. "Wish we had time to do this more often."

"Yeah," agreed Wally as he smiled. "But, I guess that comes with the job of us being, you know, super awesome superheroes."

Dick nodded with a slight cackle.

There was a reason as to why they had founded The Team – to make a difference, to use what their mentors had taught them. Sure, it also meant more work, more enduring battles and dangerous missions, but that was what they wanted. Even if meant less time being Wally and Dick, neither had regretted becoming a part of the, now, one-year-old team. It had given them both great and bad memories, but most of all – it had given them knowledge, experiences they could put to good use later on.

With a small hum, Dick caught Wally off guard when he unexpectedly flung his arms around his neck and pressed his body close to the redhead. The speedster glanced frantically around, desperately hoping that Batman would not suddenly hop out of the darkness and castrate him. However, there was no other person in sight – they were all alone.

_Let's hope I'm not going to regret this_, Wally thought, before he returned the embrace gladly. Taking in the scent that was Dick, the young superhero quickly concluded that if Batman was going to kill him for this then at least with that delicious smell memorised life was well spent. He hoped that Dick would, of course, prevent something as horrible as that, but one never knew…

"See, doesn't this feel a lot better? You've been acting absent all night, dude. You were far clingier before, which I happened to find more asterous than you keeping away from me." Robin pulled a bit away, so he could gaze into his date's emerald, green eyes. The Boy Wonder had a smirk lingering on his face – a smirk Kid Flash recognised far too much. It was the smirk that clearly said 'I am not as innocent and cute as everyone thinks I am'. That description fit Robin perfectly.

The younger hero was far from naïve – he just had his daddy dearest and grandpa butler completely fooled.

"Rob…" Wally mumbled as he tightened his hold on the raven haired boy, looking away from his gaze in the process. "… Batman's going to kill me if he finds out."

"He won't. Besides, you're just holding me, stupid."

"I know you want something more, Rob; I wasn't born yesterday." The redhead replied with a slight chuckle. After knowing him for such a long time, the younger teen was as open as a book to him.

"Don't call me that – not _now_," Dick said, changing the subject abruptly. "Not like this." He added when a hand reached up to cup the freckled superhero's right cheek, stroking it lightly with his thumb.

"Don't call you what?" Wally asked puzzled and a bit nervous to Dick's actions.

"_Rob_; I'm not him now. Just Dick. Right now, I'm just Dick."

Wally was about to answer that comment, but never got down to it. Dick's other hand had trapped his cheek quickly, before his lips were guided down onto the younger boy's. It was when their mouths met Wally was certain he was screwed. Even if he'd wanted to (which he partly did due to the fear that Batman could possibly destroy him), he would not be able to pull away from that delicious mouth.

Dick tasted a bit like the pizza and the popcorn they'd eaten, but it was still a strong taste of Dick, just Dick Grayson.

Becoming a bit more daring, Wally pulled the younger teen so close that there was no space between any parts of them. He then slowly let his tongue slip into Dick's mouth, playing a dominance game with the younger's own tongue. It was the best kiss they had shared and neither wanted it to end. Unfortunately, air was needed, forcing them to slowly pull away. Once more, Wally became extremely irritated over the fact that Dick was wearing sunglasses.

Could he even _see_ in the dark when he had those on?

"I hate your sunglasses…" Wally mumbled softly.

Dick bit his lip for a moment; he looked like he was thinking. After a pause of silence, he quickly served the taller male a peck on the cheek. The Boy Wonder then brought out his phone. Wally was about to question what in the world he was going to do with that thing, but Dick's index finger was placed onto his lips, silencing him. That didn't stop his green eyes from blinking puzzled at his date though. What in the world was he up to?

The speedster watched as Dick placed his phone to his ear. Despite his confusion, Wally had not let his arms slip and he found it quite… pleasant somehow that the younger hero's finger was still on his lips. He actually had a sudden urge to lick it, but he had already pushed his luck – he didn't want to push it even more.

"Alfred," Dick suddenly said into the phone. "Is Bruce still home?" Wally felt his eyes widen. Had Robin lost his mind? "No, I didn't think so. He said something about working _quite_ late at Wayne enterprises." At this the Boy Wonder winked at him. "You don't mind me bringing home some company do you?"

Kid Flash let his jaw drop.

"I know he won't like it, but if you'll play along he won't know either. I know you'd be able to keep this a secret from him. Come on, Alfred, _please…_He'll be out before Bruce gets home, I promise." There was a long pause and for a moment Wally wondered if Robin was not going to get any answer at all. However, he was, apparently, wrong when the younger boy's lips formed into a big grin. "Thanks, Alf. You're the best!"

The phone was placed back in the black haired teen's pocket and he smirked at the still puzzled Wally. "Did you just…?"

"Come," Dick interrupted and grabbed the older boy's arm. "I'll show you my bedroom."

Wally did not know whether to be delighted beyond humanly possible or be scared shitless. After all, so many '_what ifs_' came with this new plan of theirs. However, he didn't dare to argue when he saw Dick's determined look. The Boy Wonder wanted him to see his bedroom – what kind of date would he be to deny the younger boy that?

A dead one, if Batman found out…

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

_Please check out the _**_Sequel: _**_Step by Step._

-o-


	2. Part: II

**Disclaimer: **Young Justice © DC

**Pairing:** Kid Flash/Robin (Wally West/Dick Grayson)

* * *

><p><strong>Part: II<strong>

°‡°

**Gotham City 2011  
>June 30, 22:33 EDT<strong>

Wally felt torn. A part of him wanted to feel the obvious excitement and happiness of _finally_ entering Dick's infamous bedroom, but at the same time he had become fairly paranoid after facing Batman. It was like the redhead expected the Dark Knight to come lurking out of nowhere and strangle him if he did _one_ inappropriate thing. Which wasn't very illogical when he thought of past experiences with Batman. At least that 'popping out of nowhere' part was true – no wonder Robin did it all the time; he was badly influenced.

Relaxing himself by the knowing that Batman was currently Bruce Wayne working overtime, Wally looked around in the bedroom. He had a slight suspicion that it tended to be far darker than it was, but the candles Dick was currently placing everywhere created a very romantic atmosphere. Wally thought it would have been cosier if the room wasn't so ridiculously big, but at the same time, it was an awesome bedroom overall.

It was square formed with a giant double bed, a door that probably led to a private bathroom, as well as another door that he had already gotten confirmed was the Boy Wonder's closet. There was also a plasma TV hanging on the wall; shelves filled with books and DVDs stood on each side of it and the room held a three-man sofa with two matching armchairs. They seemed fairly comfortable and for not to mention of excellent quality.

This was to be expected though. He had to remind himself that the boy he was dating was the adoptive son of _Bruce Wayne_, a _billionaire_. They had lots of money to go around; that was certain.

Directing his gaze toward the lovely being that was his date, Wally let go of a smile. Dick blew out the last match and then looked up as he put the matchbox away. The redhead was not surprised when Dick came walking toward him afterwards, placing himself right in front the speedster.

The silence in the room was comfortable, the door was locked and the flickering candles flashed a very beautiful shimmer in the room. The fact that Robin's window was huge and therefore showed off the fantastic midnight sky, surely helped for the atmosphere as well.

"C'mon, let's sit."

Wally opened his mouth to answer, but was quickly pulled over to sit down on Dick's bed before he could. Nervous chills ran down his spine as he glanced warily away from Dick whom, despite the sunglasses, he knew was looking straight at him. God, he hated that he had to hesitate, that he had to feel nervous. This was supposed to feel one hundred percent right, no worries. However, his best friend just _had_ to have one of the world's most dangerous men as a father. Tough luck.

"Don't worry so much, KF," Dick said. The warm, soft hand of the Boy Wonder once again reached out and touched his cheek. They looked at each other. "Dude, seriously, it doesn't suit you. I'm going to talk to Batman myself. This isn't working out, and I think he ought to know that I'm tired of all this crap. I'm gonna handle it, KF."

Kid Flash wanted to be the usual, carefree hero he was known to be and say that he wasn't worried in the slightest, but he couldn't lie to Robin when he still had problems believing Batman would ever accept him.

There were a lot of things Robin and Batman _didn't_ have in common, but there were also a lot the young protégé had taken after the Bat. Two of them were knowledge and maturity. Despite the fact that Dick was only thirteen years old, he went well with people older than him and he picked up a lot of information along the way. Right now, Wally was reminded just how mature he could be.

"I know you don't like my sunglasses," Dick murmured softly after a long while. "Take them off."

"Batman will-"

"Let _me_ deal with him. Besides, what Bats doesn't know, doesn't hurt him."

Wally was tempted to mention that _nothing_ went past the Batman, but instead he inhaled and exhale, before he finally nodded his head. With a soft smile, he reached out and slowly, but surely, removed the sunglasses. Wally couldn't help but feel that this was a bit _overly_ dramatic. However, he forgot everything when those deep, blue eyes opened and he stared straight into them.

That was his best friend, his date – the guy he longed to call his _boyfriend_ – and he was beautiful.

"You're such a drama queen," Wally said softly.

"Pft, look who's talking," Dick replied with a smirk.

A playful laugh emitted from the young speedster, but he didn't answer. He wrapped his arms tightly around Dick instead and leaned in for a passionate kiss. They both sighed pleased through their noses as tongues circled and bodies pressed together. It felt too right to describe. The taste of the other, the atmosphere, the closeness, the smells – everything felt perfect.

Kiss after kiss came and soon Kid Flash was hovering above the shorter boy, kisses going up and down the side of Robin's neck. If he hadn't remembered Batman in the back of his head he would have possessively marked the younger, but no way was he doing that. No matter how tempting it was he wanted to _live_ thank you very much. Batman was not supposed to know about this - not at all.

"Wally…" Dick groaned happily, pressing the older further down on him. "Come on, dude. _Kiss me_."

Said speedster _really_ had to restrain himself when he heard that. Neither was ready for more than just mere kissing and cuddling, but he was still a hormonal teenager and those words went straight to his lower area, unfortunately. However, he was able to keep himself under control and lost himself in loving thoughts as they kissed deeply on the mouth. Their legs intertwined as they rolled onto each other's side. Once their lips parted, Wally rested his chin on top of Dick's head and breathed out.

The red haired teen's heart was once again bouncing around in his chest and the Boy Wonder smiled by the sound. He could hear it perfectly and that fantastic, comfortable buzz made him feel drowsy and so incredibly ecstatic.

"If he's going to kill me, at least I'll die happy now," Wally said with a light snicker, breaking the silence. "Well, some more time like this would have been better, but at least I wouldn't have to wonder how kissing you would feel like. I never got to visit Africa though…"

"Dude, now who's being dramatic?" Robin said quietly with a slight snicker. "He's far more softhearted than you think."

Wally snorted loudly. "Ro-_Dick_, he threw bombs after me."

"He knew that if it was life threatening you would automatically use your super-speed," argued Dick casually.

"I still think he hates me."

Dick groaned and pulled away so he could glare at Wally with those mesmerising eyes of his. "Wally, he doesn't _hate_ you, okay? He isn't a very affectionate person and he sees you as a threat since, well… you're a constant reminder that I'm growing up." The dark haired boy leaned closer to his date and grinned. "It's nothing personal against you. I also know he has the same cold attitude towards Flash. You two are just not his type of people, but hate you? Nope, he doesn't."

Green eyes blinked at him, puzzled by how much Robin had observed of this entire situation just after a week. Forget smart and beautiful, he was extremely observant as well. Another trait he seemed to have picked up from his adoptive father. That wasn't necessarily a bad thing though, but Wally still didn't know how long it would take for him to get used to the fact that he was so easy to read. Then again, they had been friends for years. Dick had probably always been able to read him like an open book.

Fingers intertwined and soon Wally had brought Dick's palm up to his mouth and kissed it tenderly, expressing a soft side that he swore only this particular hacker deserved to witness. He noticed that Dick's cheeks became red and it encouraged him to lean over and kiss him again, soft and caring. Judging by the fact that Robin practically melted against him, he supposed he wasn't doing much of a crappy job either.

"God, KF," Dick groaned between their kisses. "Stop being good at this."

The speedster grinned and pressed yet another kiss but this time to the younger male's temple. "I'm good at a lot of things, Rob. So many things. But that I was sure you knew already." They pressed their bodies closer together once again. Wally was amazed he hadn't gotten a boner yet, but he suspected the fear of Batman cutting that certain organ off had eased him enough to instead deal with some nice fantasies when he got home.

The kisses turned deeper, more passionate for each new clash of lips, teeth and tongue. Hearts throbbed in perfect unison (more or less, because Wally's tended to increase and decrease its speed from time to time) as they threw the covers over themselves to make everything more heated.

However, both quickly found out that they longed to remove some more clothing and soon they had both sat up in the bed, undressing their upper-bodies. Somehow, Kid Flash' mind had been completely drained from anything but Robin, which made the younger protégé happy. He didn't want his date to worry about Batman. He wasn't here, but Dick _was_ and he wanted the speedster to continue doing _exactly_ what he was doing.

That was one of many things he loved about Wally. The super-fast teen always knew how to show him respect and to treat him like me meant something. It was a reason as to why they had been the best of friends for many years until new, inexperienced, feelings surfaced. He never had to worry about Wally accepting him for who he was.

They were best friends first, boyfriends second. And that was exactly what Dick needed. No more secrets, no more lies – Wally knew him and only him for who he was.

And he treasured that deeply.

Fingers curled into the red mass of hair as Wally licked Dick's neck, and then kissed down from his collarbone to his chest. Since Wally tried to keep his sexual composure in tact, he kept his tongue away from the younger boy's nipples, but that didn't keep him from slowly marking Dick's chest. Batman wouldn't look there… right? He surely hoped not. There was no way he could stop himself now.

"Wally…" Dick murmured breathlessly. "My lips. Kiss me."

Only happy to comply, their lips touched again, slowly, teasingly. Their arms tightened around each other and Wally licked along Dick's lower-lip. He never wanted this to end. He wanted to press closer and closer, smell the younger boy's scent over and over, always have him within his arms – it was _perfect_.

Nothing could ruin this mome-

"_Richard Grayson_!"

Startled beyond belief, both boys abruptly parted; Wally so fast that he fell out of bed with a giant thud. Dick found himself gulping greatly when he noticed who was standing there. The white, furious eyes of Batman's cowl were glaring so heatedly at him that the room suddenly felt a _lot_ colder than it had. Sure, the reason for that _could_ be that he and KF were no longer pressed together, but Batman's appearance definitely could be the cause too.

"Heh, hiiii… Bruce," Dick said, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Looks like we… lost track of time."

"Indeed."

The way he said it made his protégé flinch somewhat and looked away dejectedly. So much anger, so much fury and disappointment. It was understandable too. He had gone against Batman's orders that _no one_ was to come inside of here. His bedroom was off-limits to anyone but himself, Bruce and Alfred. Also, he hadn't been allowed to take Kid Flash back with him home.

… Or be in bed with him... shirtless... while they were making out.

That was against the rules too. Eh.

Wally had, finally, been able to stumble up on shaky legs and now he looked like he wanted to return down to the ground and stay there. Especially when Batman's narrowed, white eyes turned to glare straight at him with such anger that the speedster was surprised smoke was not leaking out of the elder hero's ears. He was quite certain that the room had not been this dark _before_ Bruce entered too.

"You…" the Dark Knight seethed. "Out. _Now_."

Kid Flash would have speeded away in a blink of an eye, but he didn't want to leave Robin. This was, technically, his fault too. Not that he doubted Batman would surely put absolutely all the blame on him, but he still didn't want to speed away from the younger boy. But, if he didn't obey, then his immediate death was close. He had two options. Leave Dick or face the consequences his dangerous papa had in store for him. Neither sounded pleasant.

"Don't tell him to leave!" Dick spoke up, glaring. "Listen, I know what your problem is, but we didn't do _anything_ that… well, teens our age _shouldn't_ do. Besides, this was _my_ idea. Wally tried to talk me out of it lots of times, and he kept reminding me that you would be pissed, but,, I didn't care because I swear I've reached my limit here, Bruce!"

"Kid Flash. _Leave_!" Batman snarled.

Wally was about to move, but Dick protested. "No, Wally, don't!"

"_Richard_, you-"

"No!" Dick sneered loudly, catching both other males off guard. "I am so tired of this! I _know_ you do this because you care; I'm not stupid, all right? But I'm not a defenseless little _kid_; _this_ is something I can handle myself and if I want to make out with KF then I'm going to do it."

Neither of the two others had thought that the Dick would ever talk to his mentor like that. It was, now, pretty obvious he'd finally had enough. He understood Batman's reasons for being upset, but it was about time he understood that Dick was a big boy and not the little kid he had adopted years ago.

There was a long, uncomfortable pause in the room, but in the end Batman turned to his side and directed his gaze toward the door. "Dick, we need to talk; _alone_," he said curtly, his voice now free from any emotion. "Kid Flash… stay."

The two teens exchanged looks and with a reassuring smile, Dick followed his mentor out the door. Dick didn't even bother to pretend he wasn't pissed off. His angered expression didn't change even when they had reached the living room and he was seated in a sofa, looking up at both Bruce and Alfred. The butler seemed more worried than angry though.

In fact, Alfred looked quite… tired. Which was understandable. He had to handle an overprotective, dangerous crime-fighter and a hormonal, young superhero. And now both were angry beyond belief.

"How could you let him-"

"How could you be so-"

"I thought I told you not to-"

"And I thought you were smart enough-"

"You're too young!"

"How would _you_ know?"

"You don't know what you're getting-"

"And you're being so-"

Alfred watched irritated as the two heroes kept interrupting each other. Usually, Batman kept his composure, but when Bruce Wayne got angry he tended to act a bit out of his usual, silent, brooding self. Also, this was his protégé they were ever so loudly discussing. Somehow, that kid was the trigger to all of Batman's emotions. They also were far worse when the Bat was worried for his adoptive son.

"Why can't you just accept this?" Dick groaned. "Just because you're afraid of this, Bruce doesn't mean I am. You _don't_ need to be this paranoid. I'm _fine_, I'm going to be _fine_. And I want to be with KF. You can't change that. I won't _let you_."

The silence that followed was so tense that Dick wanted to break it at once. However, he was so annoyed and _angry _that he refused to talk. He wanted Bruce to understand, to _trust_ him and respect him. It was about time Bruce got to hear that he had grown up now. He was ready to face the world, take in everything that was thrown at him even as Dick and not as Robin only.

Bruce just had to… to _understand_.

"Robin…"

"Don't call me that, _Bruce_. Not now."

"… _Dick_," said Bruce silently. "You're still so young."

"But mature," Alfred shot in calmly, gaining a scowl from the dark haired man.

Sighing, Batman removed his cowl. His eyes stared long and hard into the ones of his son, until the Dark Knight looked away and ran a hand over his face. "And he didn't do… _anything_ inappropriate?" The question was said so quietly that Dick wouldn't have heard it if it hadn't been for the fact that the whole manor was dead silent as well.

"No, he didn't," Robin sighed. "We're not ready for that. But we want to be together. Please don't ruin this." Blue eyes looked sorely at Bruce. "KF is different. I… _really_ like him. _Really_. He's my _best friend_."

Bruce still looked angered and quite irritated, but in the end he sighed deeply and rubbed his temple with the palm of his hand. "All right then," was all he said.

The beaming look that took over Dick's face confirmed to Bruce that he had, in fact, done the right thing. Besides, when he thought it over – it would probably be okay. Kid Flash wouldn't dare to do anything inappropriate to Dick in such a young age and if the redhead tried… well, he could always kill him then.

The Caped Crusader was snapped harshly out his irritated thoughts when a couple of arms flew unexpectedly around his neck, trapping him in a crushing hug. Batman and Robin did not do hugging and Bruce and Dick had, frankly, not done it either; at least since the boy was nine to ten years old. However, though it also felt a bit awkward, the hug was assuring for the Bat. Once again, he was certain he'd done the right thing.

"Thank you… dad," Dick murmured and pulled away.

The Boy Wonder then leaped away from the living room, leaving a speechless Bruce and a rather baffled Alfred who raised a surprised eyebrow. Dick had never called Batman or Bruce for 'dad'. Always, 'Bruce' or 'Bats' – 'Batman' on missions of course, but never _dad_. Briefly, Batman wondered if he was supposed to feel that pleasant feeling in the pit of his stomach, but ignored it.

Suddenly, he had an urge to pull the cowl over his head again, and go out to fight some criminals. That way, he would be able to get out some anger that he had let this happen, _and_ he would feel powerful. Right now, he just felt soft and fatherly. Sure, it was nothing wrong with that, but he was Batman. It got a bit too cosy for him right now.

Batman had no idea that Alfred had noticed many times that soft was not uncommon when Dick was involved. Bruce loved his boy; he just didn't vocally say it often.

°‡°

**Gotham City 2011  
>July 30, 16:33 EDT<strong>

°‡°

Wally smiled for himself as he watched his boyfriend exercise. The lithe, but firm and strong, body of Dick Grayson looked mesmerising from where he was sitting. Each throw of his body, each jump, leap and swing with the trapeze – it made the Boy Wonder look beautiful, composed and graceful. Yes, the speedster swore he could watch it all day without getting tired. And he'd thought _women_ looked good; nothing could compare to _this_.

Robin bluntly landed in front of him, chest rising up and down in a fast pace and sweat glistening from his forehead. Even though the acrobat was sweaty and smelly, Wally felt, after he'd watched that amazing body move with such grace and control, oddly satisfied and attracted right now.

"I'm gonna hit the showers; wait for me in the living room, KF." Dick said, sending Wally a smirk as he exited the gym.

He felt like a lost, young puppy who had just been left alone by his owner – which was partly true. He was left alone by someone who 'owned' him right now. The redhead pouted (in a perfectly manly manner, of course), but despite being so brutally left by himself Wally did as he'd been ordered to.

It had been a month and truthfully Kid Flash was extremely and overwhelmingly happy; far happier then he could remember ever being. Not only had he gotten Dick (as in _finally_ gotten him for his own), but their relationship was steadily getting better and better everyday. They managed to balance their time as KF, and Robin, and Wally and Dick, and no matter what they did they were still best friends.

Life was good.

The speedster had no idea what Dick had told his adoptive father, but he had convincingly assured him that Wally would not have to worry about the Batman any longer. Apparently, the Bat was all right with them starting a serious relationship all of the sudden.

Kid Flash wasn't the kind of guy who questioned luck, but since he was so curious as to what Robin had said to prevent them from being separated for all eternity he went against that particular old habit of his. His boyfriend had to be far more persuasive than Wally gave him credit for.

With a smile placed on his lips, Wally entered the (now familiar) living room of Wayne manor. Alfred seemed to prepare for tea, which Kid Flash could only guess was for Bruce. Said man had a scary way of approaching just when Wally had been thinking about him. Speaking of which, it only took seconds before Batman's hand placed itself on his shoulder, startling him so much that he would have jumped through the roof if it hadn't been for the Caped Crusader's hold on him.

The seriousness in Bruce Wayne's eyes made it apparent that he had _another_ talk coming to him. He should have enjoyed himself when he'd had the chance.

"We need to talk."

"I… kind of figured," answered Wally and swallowed. "If it's about Dick I swear I haven't-"

"It's about Dick, yes, but I'm not accusing you for anything," Batman said in an emotionless tone. Even though he was not in the Bat suit Wally felt it was more like it was the Dark Knight talking to him rather than Bruce Wayne. "Sit down, Wally."

Ops; he used his name. Was that a good or a bad sign?

Kid Flash speeded to one of the couches that stood opposite of one another as Bruce sat down on one of them, hands crossed and eyes looking expressionless (yet a bit intimidating) over at Wally. Alfred served them tea in the dreading silence and while the butler did his task the young redhead started fidgeting with his dark-blue shirt. He hated awkward silences like these – _really_, hated them.

"It's been a month," said Bruce finally as Alfred retreated to the kitchen. "I've been… watching."

Wally swallowed and looked down in his lap. He always bragged of how brave and great he was, but when it came to the Batman he had simply no courage whatsoever. It seemed to vanish whenever those… piercing eyes looked at him. Maybe it was the fear of him denying him seeing Dick or maybe it was the fact that he wasn't used to this kind of stuff. Either way, he felt uncomfortable.

"Wally West, I'm going to be honest with you – you and your uncle are not my kind of people," Batman said as he reached out and took his cup of tea. "However, I work well with your uncle and I respect him – to a certain degree. And that means…" Bruce took a sip of his tea, before he placed the cup on the table. "… that I also hold respect for you. _After_, having watched you throughout this month I have come to the conclusion that you are not after Robin because of anything else than the fact that he's _him _and you have shown that you…" At this Bruce's eyebrow seemed to briefly twitch. "… keep your fingers to yourself."

The redhead felt like blushing and he probably did too. It wasn't that he and Dick hadn't… well, done the same as they'd done when they got caught a month ago, but they had been _very_, _very_ careful this time and only did such whenever they were alone in one of their rooms at Mount Justice or were out in a quiet place where they were not being observed. Batman didn't have to know about that though. All he knew of were a couple of kisses and hugs; that was how it was going to stay until further notice.

"So, what are you saying?" Wally asked with extreme caution.

There was a very long pause – so long that the speedster wondered if he'd said the wrong thing – but then Bruce sighed and looked at him again. "I'm saying that I no longer look at you as a threat. You have my blessings when it comes to Dick." Wally let go of a relieved breath he didn't know he'd been holding in when he heard this. "_But_…" said Bruce as he stood up. Suddenly, he looked a lot scarier and intimidating than before. "… I swear, Kid Flash – one wrong move and it'll be the end of you. Understood?"

"Crystal, sir."

"Good."

Wally watched as the great detective exited the living room with the cup of tea in his hand and slightly wondered how long he and Dick had to be together for those threats to stop. True, Batman had told him he had his respect and blessings, but there was still a threat in there. Oh well, he was _Kid Flash_ – his charm would be enough to convince Bruce of his trustworthiness sooner or later.

"Waited long?"

The freckled teenager turned his head slightly. Dick Grayson had a towel wrapped around his neck, nude upper-body and tight, jeans hanging low on his hips. Nice, firm abs and delicious, smooth skin-

_But, _Wally could not give in. Batman was around, he had to remind himself. He would be dead if he commented on Dick's very much appreciated appearance.

"N-no," Wall said and swallowed. "Not too long."

"Good," Dick said and smiled brightly, before he plopped down beside his boyfriend. "I used some time. I love showering."

This Wally already knew, but due to his staring it probably looked like he was twice as interested than he really was. His attention was, at this moment, directed toward Dick's body. And what a perfectly shaped body it was. Keeping his teenage hormones in tact, Wally wrapped his arms around Dick's shoulders and brought the boy toward his chest in a sudden movement.

Dick raised an eyebrow when he realised his head was pressed against Wally's cest while the redhead's chin rested on top of his dark hair. "Uh, Wally?"

"Batman gave us his... uh, blessings."

"… really?" asked Robin disbelieved.

"Really."

A smug smile spread over the hacker's lips and Dick chuckled. He knew that his adoptive father would come around. He'd just needed some serious… convincing hints. Being a very silent and sort of ignoring son seemed to help. Of course, Robin would not say that it was due to his behaviour that Batman had given completely in, at last. Wally could use the encouragement of knowing _he_ was the reason to Batman's blessings – even if that was a lie, it would help the speedster somewhat.

"You know, dude," Dick said after a long pause where they'd only hugged each other tightly. The younger chuckled. "When you say 'blessings' it sounds like we're… well, getting married."

Kid Flash froze and glanced down at the gorgeous boy in his arms. "Hm, you think he would-?"

"KF… we're fourteen and sixteen."

"I didn't mean _now_. And you're still thirteen and a half, dude; don't get ahead of yourself."

Robin rolled his eyes before he continued by saying: "I don't know. I suggest you concentrate on what's happening right now though. If you mention it to him we're back from scratch."

"All right."

Eager by the pretty view before him, Wally could not longer hold back. He placed his hands on Dick's cheeks and brought the younger boy into a soft, passionate kiss that the shorter of them was only happy to take part in. Soon Dick had pushed himself into Wally's lap and they were exchanging tongues far more impressively than they'd ever done. All other thoughts were left forgotten in the far back of their minds.

Meanwhile, in the Batcave, Bruce had changed into his Batman uniform, ready to join the Justice League for a mission. He glared at the screen that showed the two teenagers who now had each other in a gentle lip-lock. The Dark Knight had heard everything and if one thing was for certain it was he would _not_ allow _anyone_ to marry Dick!

At least not… well, never. Dick didn't need to get married.

Never.

Just never.

No one would ever be suitable enough.

According to Dick, on the other hand, Wally West was more than worthy enough of him. In fact, that was his thought exactly as he pushed himself further into the older boy's lap. The kisses that followed that night was also enough proof. Wally was more than suitable to be _his_.

* * *

><p>-o-<p>

**_This fic has a sequel called: "Step by Step"_**

**_And a prequel called: "Worthy"_**

-o-


End file.
